Sleep Yuki
by XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX
Summary: One night when Tohru was talking to Lea she heard a cry, and finds Yuki on the floor crying. How will she take care of him? Warning mentions self harm and abuse. Also its just one shot, chapter story will come out later in may.


**Hey everyone I'm back and I have a cute one shot about Tohru and Yuki I hope you enjoy!**

**Tohru's POV**

I was laying in bed reading a romantic love story, then I got a face time call from Lea.

"Oh hi Lea how are you?" I asked

"I'm pretty good eighth grade is a pain in the ass, but I'm okay," she said with a smile

"How about Cody?" I asked

"We are still together and we are happy," she said with a real smile

"Hey Tohru what time is it in your time?" she asked

"Its eleven thirty at night and are you supposed to be in school?" I asked

"It's Saturday," she said

"Oh yeah you get Saturday off," I said

"I'm so happy that I can talk to you Tohru does your head feel better?" she asked

"Yes all of us don't have concussions anymore, how is your leg doing?" I asked

"I'm in physical therapy, but it's getting better," she said

I was about to say something then I heard a small cry, then I thought it was just my imagination then I heard it again.

"Ok Lea I think someone needs me, I have to go sorry," I said

"Oh its okay I think my parents are calling me so I have to go," she said

"Ok bye Lea love you," I said

"Love you too," she said with a smile

I hung up and I left my room I started walking out of my room I started thinking what if Shigure is drunk and he just having a rough night, but that noise isn't coming from Shigure's room it was coming from Yuki's room.

I slowly opened the door and saw Yuki on the floor crying, and I got on the floor and said," Yuki what's wrong, do you want to be left alone?"

He slowly turned his head and shook his head I started slowly stroking his head and I saw his arm and I said," Yuki is that blood?!"

He tried to hide it and I said," Yuki please get up,"

"No Ms. Honda it will hurt too much," he whimpered

"I will help you get up, take my hand," I said in a soft voice

He took my hand when he got up I saw that he cut himself all over his arms and legs and here I thought that he was okay today.

I lead him to the bathroom and I said," Okay Yuki can you please get in the bathtub you don't have to take off your underwear,"

He took off his shirt and got in the bathtub, I started the water and I got the alcohol, some cotton, and band aids.

I took his arm and I said," Okay Yuki this is going to sting a lot,"

I started cleaning his wound and he was trying so hard not to scream, but when I took his other arm he started screaming.

"Ssssshhhhh Yuki you're okay I'm almost done," I said

I stopped the water and I said," Yuki can I took your hand?"

He gave me his hand and I pulled him out of the bathtub and got him on the floor.

"Let me clean up your thighs, change clothes, and we can talk about it," I said

I cleaned up his thighs and put band aids on his cuts, and I said," Yuki, I'm going to get you some dry clothes, I'll be right back,"

I walked to his room and got his dry clothes then went back to the bathroom.

He was still in the bathroom floor and I said," Here are your clothes Yuki, how about after you change clothes we will go back to your room and we can talk about?"

He nodded his head I closed the door I waited until he come out, I took his hand and lead him to his room.

We got there we sat on his bed and I asked," Yuki what happen?"

"Today I went to the main house and I talked to Atiko he lost his temper and beat me up," he said

"Oh is that why you have that black eye and blamed it on another kid at school," I asked

"Yes, you figured most of it out," he said

"Yuki can you please lay down?" I asked and got off the bed

"Yes, I'm getting tried," he said

He laid down on the bed and I started stroking his hair he said," I heard you and Lea talking what did you guys talk about?"

"I didn't have a lot of time to talk so I just told her that we were ok and we didn't have concussions anymore," I said

"Yeah that was the worst summer ever," Yuki said

"Yeah I'm going to have to agree with you with that," I said

We were quite for a while and I said," Yuki why did you go back to the main house?"

"I was having chest pains and Hatori was supposed to check me, but Atiko came out of nowhere and started beating me up," he said in tears

I wiped all of his tears and I said," I'm sorry about that, is your chest feeling better?"

"Yes, it is," he said

"That's good hey I know this is not a good time to mention this, but where is Kyo?" I asked

"I don't know I think he is still in the woods and Shigure went to the main house to visit Hatori please don't tell him about this night," he said

"I promise I won't," I said

He fell asleep while I was stroking his hair I got up and I said," Sleep well Yuki,"

I kissed his head and I left his room.

**Third person's POV **

She went to bed, but only if they know that an orange cat was looking out the window the whole time.

"She will be mine Yuki," the cat said

**I hoped you guys like it! Anyway the new story will be up in May before school ends! YAY!**

**You can like my Facebook page XxxEmotionalPrincessxxX **

**Or you can follow my twitter edyeisstrong143**

**Love you all:)**


End file.
